User blog:OriMoxx/RuPaul's Big Brother Rush Season 1 Casting!
I would like to start a rush that would be like CBS's Big Brother. Users will compete as queens from Drag Race and submit to the challenges and here is how the format will work! Head Of Wiki (HOW) Competitions In Big Brother there are the Head Of Household (HOH) competitions where they will either have to go through an endurance competition, a physical competition, or a mental competition where they either need to be the last one standing, be the first to get the objective done or get the most points will win and get to nominate 2 people for eviction. RuPaul's Big Brother Rush will be different. HOW comps will be determined by me (the host) and how it works is by submitting to this week's challenges. For example, the first challenge is first impressions, you will need to send in an entrance quote and entrance look. And I will be ranking their challenge submissions and whoever gets rank 1 out of the list they will become the new HOW and nominate 2 people to be eliminated. Everyone has 24 hours to submit the challenge and who they would like to nominate or else they're automatically eliminated from the entire competition. The Final 3 HOW competition will be played into 3 parts. The winner of Part 1 will advance to Part 3. The winner of Part 2 will move onto Part 3 and the loser of both rounds will be an nominee. The Part 3 HOW will determine who will be the final HOW of the season and will choose who to take with them to final 2. Power Of Veto (POV) Competitions In Big Brother, the competition works the same except the only people competing in it are the HOH, The Nominees and 3 random competitors chosen by random draw. The winner of this competition will be immune from eviction and will be ineligible to be named as the replacement nominee and has the power to save one of the nominees (including yourself if you're nominated) or choose to discard it. RuPaul's Big Brother Rush, The HOW, The 2 Nominees and 3 people chosen by random draw will compete. There will just be a runway theme that you must submit. You will be immune from being a replacement nominee and you have the power to save someone from elimination (including yourself if you're nominated) or discard it. The HOW must tell me who they would like to name as the replacement nominee if one of the nominees would be saved. And yes The HOW will be able to save one of their own nominees. Elimination Process The RuPaul's Big Brother Rush elimination process will work the same as in regular Big Brother. The HOW and Nominees are not able to vote. Everyone else must vote. They all have 6 hours to vote out one of the nominees. The HOW will only vote to eliminate one of the nominees in the event of a tie to break it. Jury The final 7 competitors will be in the jury stage. The jury will consist of 5 jury members voting on who should win the season. I am looking for 10 people willing to join. Leave the queens you want to compete as below in the comments and leave challenge ideas and runway ideas as well! Celebrities and if you wanna pull a Kaiko Rimen or Falcolombardi from User's Drag Rush feel free to! Category:Blog posts